


A World of Legends, of Heroes, of Hope

by asexualizing (Specialcookies)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, D'Qar, F/F, First Kiss, Light Angst, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sharing a Bed, The Last Jedi compatible, but also sort of established relationship, it makes sense within the narrative.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialcookies/pseuds/asexualizing
Summary: It helped to think that she didn't even need to send a message – Amilyn somehow always knew when to arrive.Just like at that moment, when Leia was looking down on the hanging gardens in the Republic City, wondering when exactly all of this was going to die away.





	A World of Legends, of Heroes, of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I basically had to let out some steam and not work on stuff for uni or on the monsterous AU that's cooking, so somehow wrote these uhh 5K. I hope you enjoy them and that they make some sense.

**1.**

The very first days after Rey took off on the Falcon to find Luke had been full of time.

They have a successful mission behind them, a road obscured ahead of them, and Leia could not remember when last she had so much time on her hands. Time means resting and recharging lost energy; time means regrouping and conversing about things that did not have any particular importance or graveness; time means a proper funeral, a proper goodbye, paying proper respects.

Han had been lost to her a long time ago. That knowledge did not lessen the weight that had settled on her chest, that she knows with that odd certainty she had felt all her life would never be lifted off there. She had felt it as it happened, as she had felt so many losses of life in the galaxy before, but that, also, did not change her inability to face the devastation, her need to shut it out. Did not change the shock of waking up every day and reaching out for Han and finding nothing there. Did not change the consistent, insistent longing for what had been lost to her a long time ago.

She has to give a speech – as the General, as Han's former wife, as the princess who had brought the scoundrel into the fight against darkness – but she cannot find the words. She cannot help but think back to the first time they had destroyed a star killer; her hanging on Han's left and Luke hanging on Han's right and they had known so little about life but felt as if they knew it all. Right now, she feels as if she knows nothing. There is a hollow loneliness in surviving.

"General Organa," a familiar, steady voice comes behind her. Leia is leaning against the desk in the Resistance's main conference room. She is alone, had asked to be. In an hour she will not have the privilege of privacy until the night rolls down on them. A HoloMap is shining bright and blue and big in front of her.

"Vice Admiral Holdo," she replies without turning around.

"The Outer Rim?"

Leia ignores the question. "What are you doing here?"

"They told you me you had asked to be alone."

"I did."

A pause. "I needed to make sure." The voice does not waver, is only tinted with an edge of concern. A hand, tentatively touching Leia's shoulder. Leia shuts her eyes. She can feel energy flowing from the touch-point, through her Vice Admiral's body to hers, can almost see it – like a nebula looked at from far enough to only see residues. Like love that cannot be spoken. She feels like caving in and leaning back into the warm and solid body behind her. "I can leave now. But I needed to – "

"Stay," Leia cuts off. The touch on her shoulder becomes firmer, and she covers the palm with her own. "Stay," she repeats. Her own voice does waver.

"Alright," the voice whispers, almost to itself.

They stand that way for a moment, another. Her Vice Admiral is very rigid behind her. Leia breathes and breathes and breathes and still feels as if she cannot breathe, as if her chest is too tight and too full and too much. When she opens her voice to speak again, the words come out tight and weak: "I don't know what to tell them."

A thumb, gently stroking Leia's shoulder. "Try the truth."

"I'm not sure what that is."

Her Vice Admiral takes a step closer. "Can I?" she asks. Leia nods.

The hand on her shoulder slides away, only to come back as two arms wrapped around Leia's waist and a head on her shoulder, face buried in her neck. She leans into the touch.

"It is so very unbearable," Amilyn speaks, "to win a fight and still feel that you have lost."

"That seems to be our share, lately."

"We have been fighting for far too long."

"All our lives."

Amilyn kisses the juncture of her neck, and Leia sags further into her hold. They both struggle to handle the truth of that statement.

Fumbling for something on the desk, Amilyn brings her mouth to Leia's ear and asks her to open her eyes, her lips lingering on Leia's temple. When Leia does she finds the HoloMap had changed, the view no longer of the Outer Rim, but of something that Leia cannot recognize.

"What is this?" she asks.

"My map." Amilyn fumbles some more with the controllers and a title comes on. _Wild Space – Amilyn Holdo's Off the Chart Discoveries._ "A Map that does not supposed to exist."

Leia can feel a smile creeping on her face. "When did you make this?"

Amilyn sighs. "Such a long time ago. I haven't even met you yet." She squeezes Leia's waist as if the memory of not knowing Leia is unbearable. "None of this is real, of course."

"Of course."

"I think I modeled it after the fake constellations my parents put on my ceiling instead of a night lamp when I was little."

Leia could just see it: Amilyn Holdo, barely a teenager, dreaming of mapping Wild Space, sitting down to create her own HoloMap out of her own imagination. Leia herself didn't even know how to handle HoloMaps until she was fourteen-years-old.

"And you kept it all these years?" Leia cannot keep the wonder out of her voice. The map is beautifully done, completely professional. If someone didn't know any better, Amilyn could sell it to them.

"I'm waiting for the day I get to exchange it for the real thing. Until then… this is my Wild Space." Leia tips her head back, and Amilyn brings their lips together for a brief, soft kiss. "Our truth is not always real. But we believe in it."

"You believe in this?"

"I don't have anything else to believe in. So do you."

Leia lifts her hand, runs her fingers over Amilyn's map. She stops when she reaches a familiar name. "Did you – " She can't finish.

"Oh." Amilyn brings her hand next to Leia's. She runs a careful finger over the name. "I forgot I did that."

"When?" Leia's hand drops, her body too heavy all of a sudden. _Alderaan._

"After I've heard the news…" Amilyn zooms in. The system is exactly as Leia remembers it. "This is the only change I've made to this map since it was created."

"Why?" She forces out. She isn't angry. Just curious. Just confused.

"Destroying a star – a whole star, a planet with culture and people and – I couldn't bear the thought that they can just do that. That they have the power to make it all disappear in an instant. So I thought… I thought if it's gone here, there must be a place where it isn't. I put it on the map. So it would stay." Amilyn huffs out a dry laugh. "I know it's stupid, but…"

"But we have to believe."

"Otherwise," Amilyn kisses her temple in reverence. "We will have nothing."

*

Leia gives her speech to the Resistance. Nobody claps, there is just the loudest, most gracious silence Leia had ever encountered.

**2.**

Leia remembers first arriving at D'Qar. It was not long After Han had vanished for the who-knows-what time, and Leia felt desperate for something that would make her stop thinking he would ever stay again. D'Qar wasn't that, but it was something else – Large enough for the numbers they have acquired, distant enough to remain obscure for a long while… a home to build the resistance she knew they needed. She kept so busy back then, always forcing some other matter on her mind. Be it who to put in charge of what, research what planets they could trust, plans to attack what and if and when.

She had worked herself into oblivion and would only visit her private quarters when she absolutely could not keep her eyes open any longer. They were small, but there was a real shower there on top of the 'fresher, and a bed comfortable enough to accommodate her bad back, even if not as large as her bad at home (and maybe, maybe she didn't need it to be). She couldn't bring herself to unpack her belongings, just hang some clothes in the niche that functioned as a closet. Underground and isolated, Leia found her room a perfect place to be alone – which meant she hated being there.

She was constantly running around the base and constantly travelling from there to what used to be her home to the Senate for another useless argument she had become too familiar with during her lifetime. It was really a surprise it took three full months for her to find Amilyn Holdo sitting at her side on Honsian Prime.

It had been years since they have properly spent any time together. Amilyn had come and gone since they have met on that first Path Finding class, but she never stayed long enough for them to do more than catch up on all that they had missed in each other's life since the last time they had spoken. Amilyn always preferred hearing about Leia's life, and only let on very little about her own (she never settled down, had put herself to work more than she should have, probably, and stayed on Gatalenta because, despite finding it incredibly boring, she could never bring herself to leave). She claimed that Leia had so much more going on and needed to let it out more than Amilyn had, but Leia didn't buy that. She always believed Amilyn was hiding. From what, though, she never guessed.

When she tried pressing, Amilyn always subdued further into herself. There was a sting in it, in the person whom you considered for many years to be your best friend not telling you… Well, anything, really. But Amilyn always appeared when Leia needed her most (Being pregnant, giving birth, being called a traitor for having the wrong father, Ben going away to train as a Jedi, fighting constantly with Han over Ben going away to train as a Jedi, then…) and vanished when Leia was back on her feet, and the thought about what Amilyn was hiding from always came as a hindsight.

Leia kept her, though – at the back of her mind, when she was gone. She kept her at the back of her mind every time she needed to hold onto something. Every time it seemed as if she couldn't build anything stable with her own two hands. And it helped. Amilyn had that quality to her – even when she wasn't there, you could feel the balance she had brought with her from Gatalenta and handed out as a gift without even knowing. She might have felt out of place in her home world, but she certainly never seemed anything but Gatalentan to Leia.

It helped to think that she didn't even need to send a message – Amilyn somehow always knew when to arrive.

Just like at that moment, when Leia was looking down on the hanging gardens in the Republic City, wondering when exactly all of this was going to die away.

"Should we even be here?" Amilyn asked, no introduction needed, as she stepped into Leia's space. "It seems rather performative, if even, to keep on coming."

Leia turned her head to her, a sardonic smile on her face. "I keep wondering the same thing. And hello, by the way."

Amilyn bumped her shoulder to Leia's playfully, as if they were the young Senators they used to be at the formation of the New Republic. "Hello."

"I was wondering when you'd turn up again."

"I like to keep people waiting. Then they are always happy to see me and can never have enough of me."

Leia laughs, shakes her head in disbelief at how very Amilyn Amilyn can be. "I can use some caf, you know."

"Let's go sit in the gardens. I will be so very sad when they tear them down. There's something about these shapes…"

They never did get the caf, but Amilyn got to tell her all about the history of the hanging gardens.

*

Under the light of D'Qar's two moons, on a walk to explore the territories of the planet they have not yet settled in, Leia had felt calm walking alongside Amilyn.

"You know," Amilyn said as she held on to Leia's arm, helping her climb over a particularly large root of a tree that was in their way. "I find planets with a single sun to be of the same character."

Leia chuckled, and jumped off the root to the soft ground. She had, on some level, missed this. "What character would that be?"

Amilyn hummed, thoughtful. "I never put it into words, but, if I had to say…" Leia waited patiently. "I would say simple."

They took a left on the path they were on.

"You know Alderaan had one sun, right?" Amilyn looked at her as if she was insulted that Leia even had to ask. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot who I was talking to."

Amilyn kept squinting at her, until eventually Leia used her secret weapon and raised a single eyebrow. That seemed to settle Amilyn down. "I did not mean simple in a bad way," she explained. "Gatalenta – It's boring, but it's not simple. By simple I mean…" she stopped again to think. "I mean, it's not hard to put your trust in them. Not in the residents, in the planets themselves."

Leia couldn't even pretend she understood what Amilyn had meant by trusting a planet, but she wasn't sure that Amilyn could clarify further than that, so she nodded, hummed, and let it go. But Amilyn saw through that.

"You don't understand," she said, not disappointed, just stating a fact.

"I can't say that I do."

"It's alright. Maybe one day, we will understand each other again."

Leia stopped walking, making Amilyn turn around to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled up at her. "Understanding you is like using the Force."

Amilyn's smile had spread so wide on her face Leia felt it in her chest. "You could never not know how to do it. You just have to practice it."

*

It didn't take long for Leia to latch on to the time she spent with Amilyn as some sort of fortune. There was comfort in having a person whom she had known far longer than anybody else in what was now the Resistance by her side. There was comfort in having, specifically, Amilyn Holdo by her side. Odd, stargazing, blunt Amilyn. The one person who always seemed to never be afraid, for better and for worse.

There was comfort in Amilyn _staying_. That's what Amilyn did, above all – stayed, stood by Leia's side, insistent and familiar. In meetings, in decision making situations, in commanding, in simply sitting and being quiet. Leia wasn't sure what had changed, and why she wasn't coming and going as always, but she didn't dare to ask. With everybody else gone, she didn't want to risk it.

As people around her had turned from names to ranks, as Leia herself turned into General, Amilyn stayed.

**3.**

The evening before they must evacuate D'Qar Leia is sitting down to dinner with Poe. Amilyn is on her Ninka – Leia had sent her off to find crucial finances and weapons in places that only Amilyn knows how to reach – and the rest of the High Command have retired early to their quarters. Poe had set down next to her, and she had recognized the look of boredom in his eyes. The kind of boredom that stems from loneliness.

He sighs as he takes hit seat and puts some bread in his mouth.

"You alright, Commander?" Leia asks. He nods and continues eating in silence. Leia rolls her eyes. "You know I know you too well. Spill it out. And please don't let it be that you are itching to bomb something."

"No, no," he shakes his head and laughs, turns to her. His eyes are shining with hope. "I'm just… are there any news about Finn?"

Oh. That is unexpected, though it _should_ have been expected. Poe had been going off about that boy Finn to anybody who would listen, and to a selected few that wouldn't. Leia has recognized the fire in his eyes, but so far kept her mouth shut. She had also heard the story of how they met far too many times and her resilience should be appreciated. It's been too long since she had been involved in problems of youngsters with love, and she likes it this way just fine. "You know the moment there will be…"

His face falls. "They will come to me. Thank you for that, by the way."

Leia had given an order to circumvent her directly to Poe with anything regarding Finn. "Don't mention it."

Poe lowers his eyes to the ground. "I just thought maybe you've heard something."

Leia shakes her head, takes a sip of water. Poe ruffles his own hair. Leia sighs and slides closer to him, wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Did I ever tell you," she begins, the corners of her lips already forming a smile as Poe perks up. He loves hearing Leia's stories – this one in particular, she knows. When it's him listening, she doesn't mind telling them. "About the time Han Solo had been carbonated, and a princess had to save him?"

"I thought Luke saved you both."

She flicks his ear. "Shut up and let me tell my story."

Poe smiles, leans back in his seat and crosses his arms. "If you must, General."

By the time she finishes, Poe seems to have forgotten all about his distress. He is once again lost in the world of legends, of heroes, of hope. Leia pinches the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she wishes she could be back there, too. In that world of legends and heroes and hope. It is inside of her, it is what she carries in her heart, will always carry in her heart, but she feels as if she's looking at it from the outside nowadays. It seems so bleak where she is standing, and too real. Every memory of past times is now tainted with what it has all turned into, after she thought they had won.

But Poe doesn't need that. Poe needs faith, Poe needs his General to be Leia Organa – the galaxy's fierce fighter, who weaves hope together out of thin air. Who jumps head-first, no second guessing, to save the love of her life. Again. And again.

_("What was good will forever be good," Amilyn tells her time and time again, repeats it like one of her many mantras._

_"Things rotten, you know," Leia often replies._

_Amilyn than spreads her hand on Leia's heart, looks into her eyes with that intensity that Leia had learned how not to turn away from. "Not this thing.")_

"General?" Poe's concerned voice brings her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry," she shakes her head. "I was thinking."

Poe's eyebrows are knitted together. "What about?"

"Nothing in particular. What did you say?"

"Good night," he repeats, confused.

Leia's smile is stretched forcefully over her face, but she has to keep it on as she says, again and again and again: "And may the Force be with us."

*

With every personnel that they lose during the evacuation, Leia wonders if she had worn the blessing too thin.

**4.**

It was Poe who let her know of the destruction of Honsian Prime. It was Poe who watched her face fall even though for months now she was preparing for that blow. It was Poe who asked her, something unfamiliar in his voice: "We are done hiding, aren't we?"

It was Poe who heard her say, something unfamiliar in her voice: "There can be no hiding in a war."

But Amilyn was the one who stood at the entrance to the room, and after Leia had sent Poe away, saying "yes, of course I am fine, when was I ever not fine, my dear?" it was Amilyn who held her.

It was Amilyn who knew exactly who was on that Starkiller, and mentioned not a word of it, just let Leia's unspoken sorrow hang around them in the air.

It was Amilyn who walked her back to her quarters, carefully watching her.

It was Amilyn who said, when they had reached Leia's door: "If you need anything…"

And It was Leia who replied: "Stay."

*

That morning Leia had woken up in Amilyn's arms. She found that she didn't mind. She found that Amilyn's beating heart was a lovely thing to feel against her back.

When Amilyn greeted her with a good morning, Leia could hear that she did not sleep even one bit.

"Morning," she yawned. "I would kill for some caf."

"Hmm…" Amilyn hummed, too exhausted to even speak, it seemed.

"You know," Leia experimentally ran her thumb on the back of Amilyn's palm. "You can stay here and get your rest, if you want…"

It took less than a minute to convince Amilyn that that was easier than going back to her own room. A minute after that, she was already asleep. Leia watched her for a brief moment, something clenching at her chest, then snuck out quietly to get her breakfast.

*

The next night, Leia had asked Amilyn to stay once again.

The next morning, they have both woken up together.

*

Leia had gotten the urge to kiss Amilyn, late at night, far too late at night, as Amilyn spoke of legends she had heard as a child to distract Leia's mind. It had been hours since Amilyn began telling her stories. Hours since Leia payed any thought to the troubling mission Poe had went on. With every word Amilyn had spoken Leia had felt her heart grow lighter.

Fiddling with Amilyn's hair, Leia interrupted her flow to say: "It's nice when it's mellowed down, this color."

Amilyn did not reply. She was breathing laboriously. As Leia ran her hand deeper into her hair, she shut her eyes.

And suddenly, Leia knew. As if she had known all her life but only then, on her bed, with her hand in Amilyn's hair, came to fully understand it. As if it was something Amilyn had told her in her mysterious way, and Leia simply didn't listen close enough.

"Why did you always leave, eventually?" she asked.

Amilyn breathed out. "Because I could not afford to do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"Like what you are about to do."

"You think that's stupid?"

"I think that if you won't do it," Amilyn swallowed, "I will finally know what death feels like."

"Dramatic," Leia murmured, leaned in. That was what Amilyn had always been.

Their lips were almost touching and Amilyn gasped, her hand came to clutch at Leia's forearm. Shutting her eyes and brushing their lips together gingerly, Leia felt her shiver. And finally, as she had put her mouth firmly against Amilyn's, Amilyn had shifted, moaned quietly, and turned to ravage Leia.

**5.**

The only thing Leia gets to tell Amilyn after D'Qar is goodbye.

Amilyn takes her hand, intimate but not nearly enough for the occasion, and Leia thinks back to the night before Amilyn went off on the Ninka **.** They were kissing, messy and without words. She thinks maybe they don't need the words right now as well.

But when the door closes, leaving Amilyn behind on the Raddus, all Leia wants is to hear her voice.

**6.**

"What is it?" Amilyn stopped to ask. Their legs tangled in Leia's too small of a bed, their bodies scrubbed thoroughly clean and naked, Amilyn's palm warm against Leia's cheek and her lips soft against Leia's lips – Leia couldn't stop smiling, and Amilyn had a hard time keeping on kissing her. Leia's quarters were illuminated by a single lamp, a gift from Amilyn that shone silver like a moon and had been given to Leia a long long time ago, when they thought fragile things could not be broken anymore. (It was supposed to go in Ben's room.) Somehow, it had survived.

Leia let her hand slide from Amilyn's shoulder to her neck, calloused thumb on Amilyn's pulse point. Her heart was beating steadily.

"You make me happy to be alive," she said quietly, simply. Nothing was keeping her from admitting that; not reservations about Amilyn staying or leaving nor guilt over that fact. She pressed her thumb lightly down, feeling the blood that cursed through Amilyn's veins; Amilyn kissed the corner of her smile. "You make me happy to be alive and I don't _care_ ," Leia went on. "You make me happy to be alive and – "

Amilyn had snuck the hand that was resting on Leia's hip between her legs, dry fingers dancing lightly over her folds, teasing the possibility of more. Leia sighed, pressed her forehead to Amilyn's.

"All these years, when I wanted everything to just _stop_ …" Amilyn's other hand, in Leia's hair, caressed her gently. "I remembered what you told me, When I – When we Skyfared on Coruscant. I don't know if you remember, but I do."

"Happiness is our imperative," Amilyn whispered. The fingers between Leia's legs were still dancing, making Leia squirm a little bit. "You felt guilty for wanting it. Searching for it."

"I still do, sometimes. It's much easier said than done but…" Leia moaned lowly when Amilyn's thumb brushed over her clitoris. "You make it all stop. When you're – " She had to bit her lip to stop the higher sound that threatened to escape when Amilyn began to run her forefinger along Leia's inner lips, gathering the wetness that had begun to form there. "Here," she finished, panting. "You make me happy… to be alive… when you're here."

Amilyn locked their lips together, maddeningly teasing Leia into a state. Desperately and with no shame, Leia had deepened the kiss, thrust her tongue into Amilyn's mouth in a way that made Amilyn sag for a brief second and whine for longer. Soon enough, moving her hips against Amilyn's hand and her tongue against Amilyn's tongue, Leia realized that wasn't what she wanted right now. She grabbed Amilyn's wrist and moved her hand from between her legs, her body sorry for the loss of touch but her mind reeling with the need to –

"I want to taste you," she spoke against Amilyn's confused hum. Amilyn's wet fingers now ran over her thigh. "Do you – " Leia swallowed, nervous. They didn't do that very often. Amilyn was so very sensitive to Leia's mouth that it was impossible for her to be quiet when Leia put it to her cunt, and so naturally, there weren't a lot of places they could afford to do that at, even though the whole ordeal usually ended shortly after it began, with Amilyn's impossible-to-resist pleas driving Leia to make her come as hard and as fast as possible. The first time she went down on her, with Amilyn's legs over her shoulders, Leia was caught in a nearly deadly headlock. The next time, more prepared for Amilyn's reaction, she had spread her on the bed and kept her hands on Amilyn's quivering thighs, while her mouth was making tears run down Amilyn's cheek as she begged Leia to "please, please don't stop, let me – please – Leia – " until her body was so oversensitive even the press of the tip of Leia's tongue made her spasm. She really wasn't sure if Amilyn was up for that right now, but Leia wanted it so very badly.

She breathed the hitch in Amilyn's breath in, recognized her nodding as her attempt to gather her thoughts, form her words. The hand on Leia's thigh squeezed her and Leia waited.

"Yes," Amilyn said, finally, raw and exposed. "But – "

"Hmm?"

As Amilyn lied back on the bed – spreading her legs, knees folded, leaning back against the pillow – Leia took her place between her thighs, her head leveled with Amilyn's stomach. The bed might have been small, and this position might have felt a little cramped, but the walls were thick and sound-proof, and when Amilyn whined high-pitched as Leia tongued at her naval nobody could have possibly heard it.

Amilyn looked down at her, eyes already glazed. "Take your time."

Leia kissed the juncture of her thigh; Amilyn's head dropped back, her fingers tangled in the sheets. "All the time in the galaxy," she murmured, and dived in.

**7.**

She can't really see it when Amilyn makes the jump to lightspeed.

But she can feel the moment she hits the Supremacy.

**8.**

"You still think it's your fault," Amilyn had said later, after Leia washed them both with a wet cloth, when she regained her ability to speak once again (and hell, Leia had never seen her that speechless – her fingers flexed around Leia's arms as Leia kissed the tear tracks on her cheeks and told her with words as well how much she is loved, and it took her nearly ten minutes to let Leia go). When they were both sedated, and Leia had her head on Amilyn's chest.

She didn't need to ask what Amilyn was talking about. "I don't think I'll ever stop. My son – _My son_ – " she felt the anger, that unrestrained anger she had feared all of her life, rising up. She took a deep breath. It will always be her fault, and there will always be a part of her that misses him.

"I know," Amilyn said simply, kissed the top of Leia's head. She didn't argue with Leia, because she knew it wouldn't matter. The whole galaxy could have told her otherwise (but they never did. Some people, they looked at her and all they saw was her father and her son) – it wouldn't have change her mind. _Too stubborn for the galaxy's own good_ , Amilyn used to say. Leia thought she was just too stubborn for _her_ own good. "We mustn't be defined by what we don't wish to be…"

Leia remembers, faintly, when she said something like that. Amilyn's clothes had required such a deep and meaningful intervention. She laughed, short but genuine. "Who told you that?"

Amilyn smiled, inhaled deeply, her nose buried in Leia's hair. "Oh, you know," she murmured. "I'm not sure I remember… " She took hold of Leia's hand, entwined their fingers. "Just some princess, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes post about these ladies on [tumblr!](https://straperine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
